The present disclosure relates to a magnetic toner.
A toner that has favorable low-temperature fixability even when heating thereof by a fixing roller is kept at a minimal level is preferable in terms of energy efficiency and device miniaturization. A toner having excellent low-temperature fixability is typically prepared using a crystalline polyester resin as a binder resin having a low melting point. Polyester resins are likely to be negatively charged. In particular, crystalline polyester resins tend to be negatively charged.
A magnetic material (for example, magnetic powder) is likely to be negatively charged. A magnetic toner that is used in a one-component development scheme has a longer life because of the absence of a carrier but tends to have a reduced charge. A conventional toner in the form of a one-component magnetic developer is therefore unable to achieve both satisfactory low-temperature fixability and satisfactory charge stability.
There have been proposed for example magnetic iron oxide particles surface-modified with a silane compound, a titanate compound, or an organosilicon compound. A known magnetic toner contains a surface-modified magnetic iron oxide.